Changing Over Time: Modern Day
by dauntless4610
Summary: Tris Prior's past made her into the dark, edgy person she is today... Ever since her best friend left, and her mom died, she started to shut the world out, but when she starts anew at Faction High School, but when she meets someone that tries to bring her out from the walls she put up how will she react? Eventual FourTris. My first fic so any reviews will be helpful! rated K to T
1. Chapter 1

Tris POV

**_I'm waking up to ash and dust_****_  
I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust  
I'm breathing in the chemicals…_**

I hit the snooze button and cut of Imagine Dragons, and slowly climb out of bed, getting ready for my first day of school at Faction High. Yay! (Note the sarcasm). I take my shower and choose my outfit for the day. My dad has a high place in our government, so we are "rich" with a lot clothes. Now, I know what you are thinking, "she is rich, gets whatever she wants, and is super popular!" But actually, I'm not popular, ever since my mom died in a car accident, I started shutting people out. But all the isolation started a few years before…

Flashback 10 years ago

_It all started when I lived in the small town outside of Seattle. I was taking a walk enjoying the rare sunlight. I made my way to the park near my home. When I got there, all the children were playing in groups of two or three, except for one boy, sitting on the swings alone. My parents valued selflessness over all, so I was raised the same. My mind told me to go talk to the boy._

_"Hi! I'm Beatrice! I'm 8! What's your name?"_

_The boy looked up shocked, as if he didn't expect anyone to talk to him. He had dark blue eyes, with a patch of lighter blue in one. His nose was hooked at the end, and his ears stuck out a bit. His hair was bla- not black a very dark brown… _

_He smiled revealing his perfect white teeth. He finally started to speak…_

_"Hi! I'm Tobias, I am also 8!"_

_I smiled back, as I took the swing next to him, and we started a small conversation. I eventually figured out he went to the same school as me and that we lived across the street from each other._

_Over time, we became best friends, and we saw each other almost everyday…_

_2 years after we met, the day I still cry about started…_

_I went outside looking for "Toby" as I called him, He called me "Tris" or "Trissy". His mom and my mom both died in an accident the last year. And ever since, his dad apparently started beating him. I was the only other person who knew, and I always helped him through the aftershock. As I went out to find him I found a sign on his house that said "SOLD" I saw Toby see me and run to me, pulling into a hug._

_"Trissy, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I just couldn't see you upset…"_

_"will you come back?" I asked tears streaming down my cheek…_

_"I don't know, All I know is I'm moving to Chicago"_

_I started to sob, thinking my only friend was leaving me… he pulled my hand out, placing a small necklace in my hand, two T's linked together._

_"I'll never forget you Tris." He said a tear escaped his eye_

_"Me neither" I replied, my voice cracking_

_He hugged me tighter and gently kissed me as his dad yelled at him to get in the car_

_"bye Tris"_

_And I never saw/heard of him since_

Flashback Over

As I said, I am starting at a new school, I just moved to Chicago, just like toby…

I slipped on the necklace he gave to me, I wore it every day, to remind me of him. My outfit consisted of black skinny jeans, and a black hoodie. I put on some chunky, spiky bracelets and added some dark accents to my face with some eyeliner. I slipped on some combat boots on and hopped in to my black Ferrari, and drove to school.


	2. Chapter 2

Tris POV

As I pull up to school, I park next to Caleb, my brother, car(a red Ferrari).

"Hey Beatrice!" he says to me

"It's Tris! TRIS!" I tell him

He holds his hands up in mock defense "Wow, Angry Much?"

I roll my eyes and enter the school, and walk up to the office and talk to the secretary

"Tris Prior, I'm new here."

The secretary looks up, and smiles "hello Tris, You will be in dauntless."

She hands me my schedule. I think about the school, Dauntless, one of the five factions. The others being amity, abnegation, erudite, and candor. Each values a certain trait. Dauntless being brave. The rest being peacefulness, selflessness, intelligence and honesty. I look at my schedule to see my classes.

Tris Prior-Dauntless

Locker #4610 **(A/N See What I did there?)**

Combo- 60-4-64

Period 1 Advanced Choir w/Ms. Reyes

Period 2 Advanced Art w/Ms. Wu

Period 3 Advanced Science w/ Mrs. Matthews

Period 4 Advanced History/Geography w/ Mrs. May

Period 5 Advanced Math w/ Mr. Max

Period 6 Advanced LA w/ Ms. Wu

**(A/N up to here this is my schedule! Besides the teachers of course!) **

Period 7 PE w/ Mr. Max

All advanced, just like my brother, except he is in erudite, so I guess I won't see him much. Oh well, he only embarrasses me anyway. I walk through the hallways, not having any traffic because my outfit basically says "STAY AWAY OR ELSE!" This is a true statement. Ever since my mom died, I've been taking self-defense classes, so I'm pretty much excellent at hurting people. I kept my head down and read my schedule as I pass through the hallways, not paying much attention. Then I walk in someone.

"Hello there, watch where you are going, Newbie"

I look up and see a boy smirking at me. His eyes are a dark blue. But just by looking at him I can tell that he is a jerk sometimes and, he ran into me on purpose. I glare at him. But he wasn't done taking yet.

"I'm Four, maybe you want t-UGH!"

I didn't let him finish, I punched him in the nose. He stumbled back, he growled and he advanced to me, but I didn't let him get much closer, I just rolled my eyes, sighed and kick him in the- You know. He doubled over in pain, and fell on the floor groaning. Just for good measure I kicked his side a few times. The whole hallway was silent, staring at me.

"SEE THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH ME! SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!" I scream at the kids in the hall and with that, I walk out of the hall, flipping my hair dramatically and ignore the blue eyes, staring at me.


	3. Chapter 3

Tris POV

**A/N I'm so happy right now! I checked my views, and I had over 60 views in 1 hour! That's so amazing! I expected a view a day! This means a lot! Also I realized I didn't put lunch on the schedule, so its after her science class. Thank you so much! Anyways chapter 3!**

I enter the choir room and take my assigned place on the riser. I pull out my IPhone and start listening to imagine dragons. A girl sits next to me, and pokes my shoulder. I ignore it, but she keeps on poking me. I turn to her and scream "WHAT THE HE-" but she cuts me off by putting her finger to my lips. "Language Tris" she said.

"Um… One, how do you know who I am? And two, who are you?" I said, worried she was some crazy stalker.

"Well to answer your questions, I'm Christina Reynolds, I'm 18, a senior in dauntless, just like you!" she says

"But how do you know I am?" still worried this girl has been following my every move

"Everyone knows who you are Tris…" OH GOD THIS SCHOOL IS FILLED WITH STALKERS

"That's nice? How does everyone know me?" I ask worried that she will say that they watch me all the time

"Well for one, you beat THE FOUR, so, I mean that's a big deal!"

"That jerk, I just beat him up, happens all the time… Besides he was weak." I say casually, which is true, at my old school, people were scared of me. I am so glad I can pass it on to this school. But maybe I wont be mean to this Christina, she seems nice enough…

"EXCUSE ME! You beat up THE four, the strongest guy in school! And you say he was easy!" she exclaims shocked.

I raise my eyebrows and turn away and face Ms. Reyes for choir. She wears a pair of red jeans and a yellow shirt and shoes. She looks at me and smiles. She grabs my hand and leads me to the front of the class. She starts to speak as the class diverts their attention from me to the teacher.

"Guys meet the newest addition to our class, Tris Prior!" she exclaims happily

I just smile and wave a little, as the class starts whispering, no doubt about me beating up four.

Ms. Reyes tells the class to quiet down and she starts to speak again.

"Tris you will have to sing a song for us so we can place you in one of our groups!"

Wait, hold the phone! I didn't even prepare! What song do I sing? After some contemplation I finally decide on demons, by imagine dragons one of my favorite bands EVER! I go up to the microphone and start to sing, but am rudely interrupted by the door opening and shutting loudly. I turn to see who entered the room. But when I see who enters I just scowl.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Well when I Start writing this story, I was on the verge of tears… in less than 2 hours, I had over 90 views! Thank you so much! I felt so happy when I saw people Are Actually following my story! THANKS SO MUCH! So Here is CHAPTER 4**

Four/Tobias POV

_**I'm waking up to ash and dust**__**  
**__**I wipe my brow and I sweat my rust**__**  
**__**I'm breathing in the chemicals…**_

I slam the alarm clock in the efforts of stopping Imagine Dragons in their tracks. 3 tries later the alarm, finally turns off, because I kind of knocked the batteries out. But whatever, I climb into the shower and let the hot water calm me down. After about ten minutes I climb out of my shower. My dad is the mayor, so we have a lot of money. But under his selfless mask, an abusive monster lies and waits to strike. The only other one who knew was Tris. But she is gone. I sigh and let a single tear slip out. I wipe it away and slip on a pain of black skinny jeans and a black long sleeved shirt with dark blue stripes, I slip on my black Vans with dark blue shoelaces. I grab my bag and run out the door jumping into my black Porsche. I drive to school a grab my schedule from the secretary. I look at my schedule and start to read it.

Four Eaton-Dauntless

Locker #4612

Combo- 60-40-15

Period 1 Advanced Choir w/Ms. Reyes

Period 2 Advanced Art w/Ms. Wu

Period 3 Advanced Science w/ Mrs. Matthews

Period 4 Advanced History/Geography w/ Mrs. May

Period 5 Advanced Math w/ Mr. Max

Period 6 Advanced LA w/ Ms. Wu

Period 7 PE w/ Mr. Max

On my way to class I see some of my friends (Zeke, Shauna, and Lauren)**(A/N I don't know why, but for some reason, Lauren is always weird and rude. Because of this I decided to make Lauren one of Tris's best friends.)**I walk up to them and we start talking about the year and the topic drifted to the topic of the new girl in the school. Zeke asks if I'm going to do my signature running into the person. Every time someone joins our school, in the hallway I run into them. They look at me and I talk to them and then we become "friends". But Lauren and Shauna looked at me sighed and walked off. They ground it cruel and mean. I shrugged it off and looked for the new girl. I saw an unfamiliar figure walking through the crowd. She wore some tight black jeans and a black hoodie. Her arms were covered with spiky bracelets and other black accessories. Her face was darkened with eyeliner and mascara. I walk towards her and walk into her. She grunts begins to pick her stuff up. I say "Hello there, watch where you are going, Newbie" she looks up, stares at me for a second, as if evaluating me. A few moments later she glare at me. I'm shocked that she could tell I did this on purpose, no one was able to figure this out before. To make up for lost time I start to speak again…

"I'm Four, maybe you want t-UGH!"

Before I could finish my sentence she punched me in the face. I stumbled back a bit, the whole hall was silent. She just glared at me. NO ONE HITS ME AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! Except maybe my dad… but by now in was fuming, I advanced on her but didn't get to close as she kneed me in the "spot" and I doubled over in pain and collapsed. She kicked me a few times and screamed at the hall

"SEE THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU MESS WITH ME! SO DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT IT!"

With that she walked away flipping her hair. But what saw was a necklace that was two T's linked together. The only one with that necklace was…

TRIS!


	5. Chapter 5

Four/Tobias POV

I get up not angry but, happy? I just found Tris after 10 years! I find Zeke stating at me with an open mouth.

"What" I ask harshly

"you got beat up by someone half your size!"

I just give up on him and walk to my next class slowly, thinking about Tris.

I reach my choir class about ten minutes late. Some people don't believe I'm in choir, but apparently I'm a good singer. I reach class to see Tris on stage. When the door shuts she turns and looks at me, and scowls.

The class starts to whisper most likely if we are going to fight or not. I roll my eyes and continue to my spot on the risers. My friend Christina scoots over to me and starts to speak to me, about… Tris? Then the blabbing begins "soshewasalllikeithappensallthetimeandhewaseasyandiwaslikewaithewaseasyandshewaslikegoshyeahduh!"

"Wait what say that sslloowweerr" I say dragging out the word for effect

She takes a deep breath and says "so she was all like it happens all the time and he was easy and I was like wait he was easy? And she was like gosh yeah duh he was easy!"

I sigh "This is about the fight isn't it? I'm never going to live this down am I?"

"I don't know, but she seems somewhat upset with you." She replies

"Oh? I mean I wouldn't expect that from someone who beat me up with no regrets!"

Christina just glares at me and replies coldly "maybe you deserved it."

And with that she just moves away, leaving me in shock. _Did I really deserve this? Did I deserve getting beat up by my former best friend? That is if that is trips she's probably no- NO TOBIAS SHE IS TRIS! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN SAYING? _His mental war goes on for a while until it's interrupted by trips, the subject of my war, speaking at the front of the room.

"Before I was so rudely interrupted by FOUR" she say emphasizing my name while glaring at me

"So today, I will be singing demons by Imagine Dragons." Wait what she is a Dragoner too? Wow tris keeps on getting better. She taps the microphone one more time and starts to sing

_When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_And the blood's run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

She looks at me during this part, bur her eyes are cold and dark

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_At the curtain's call_

_It's the last of all_

_When the lights fade out_

_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_

_And the masquerade_

_Will come calling out_

_At the mess you've made_

_Don't wanna let you down_

_But I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you_

_Don't wanna hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_They say it's what you make_

_I say it's up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go_

At this part I sighed

**Just like I let you go...**

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_

_I wanna save that light_

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

When she finished the whole class was silent, but not out of disgust, but awe. Her voice was like an angel. stood Jo and said

"wow that was amazing! I think you should be in the alto section! Gontake a place next to four over there."

Tris smiles at the teacher, and looks to me and glowers at me. I sigh, its going to be a lot harder to get her back then I thought.

**A/N so I did not memorize these lyrics, I got them online from A-Z lyrics. Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N so this is chapter 6, I have a few questions, do you think I should name the chapters? And also I have a science fair completion for 3 days, and it ends the day before spring break ends, so I may not upload for a few days… but I didn't leave you! Shout out to LegendLover94 and ChocolateLove123 for reviewing my story! Thanks so much! Chapter 6**

**Tris POV**

I make my way to four and sit next him. He turns to look at me and says "so I was easy huh?"

"well to me you are." I say

"Yeah right, I was just surprised, I could beat you if I wanted to." He responded cockily

"oh really?" I say grabbing some papers he had "Imagine this is you…" and with that I cut gashes through it shredding it to bits using my bracelets. His face visibly pales. I smirk at his face. I hear Christina snicker behind me.

Christina and I head to advanced art together. Christina and I became fast friends and now I decided to sit next to her during lunch. We enter the classroom and sit together. Our teacher, Ms. Wu or as she says to call her, Tori, comes in and tells us to draw whatever we want to. Just as the bell rings, four walks in and slides into a seat next to me. YAY! (sarcasm). To get into this class, you have to submit art, and if its good enough, you will adv. Art.

Christina starts to draw clothes, figures, when I was talking to her on the way here, she told me we were "besties" and she said that she would help me with my outfits. So I guess she likes fashion? I looked over at Four to see what he was drawing. He was drawing an 8 year old boy, presumably him on the swings talking to an 8 year old girl. Reminds me of when I met Toby. I shrugged it off and started to draw symbols for the factions. Each was in a circle, flames for dauntless, a tree for amity, an eye for erudite, a scale for candor, and hands for abnegation. Tori came up to us and looked at our drawings. Tori wears all black, I guess she is in dauntless, unlike Ms. Reyes who was in amity. She looked at my drawings and asked what they were. I told her about the symbols. Four and Christina smiled as she praised my work. Maybe four wasn't as much of a jerk then thought. Actually, he seems quite familiar.

Tori takes my art to the front of the room and shows the class. The class claps, well the guys do, the girls are glaring? I thought about it, was it because I was next to four? I mean, before class, they were throwing themselves at him. Surprisingly, he just ignored it. Christina gave me a high 5 and four gave me a side hug. I blushed and looked down, I don't like being the center of attention. Tori tells me she was going to show the principal the work. I smiled and did some doodles thinking about how much four was familiar

Even though I don't think Four was so much of a jerk anymore, I was still a little wary of him. I mean unlike Christina who says whatever pops into her head, Four was more reclusive. But at least I could tolerate him. We make our way to lockers. Four's locker was next to mine, and Christina had a locker below mine. We grabbed our science textbooks and made our way to science. Four some reason Four was glaring at a bunch of guys, I wonder why? We reached the room and the smart board had our lab partners for the rest of the year. I looked for my name on the seating chart. Christina sat in front of me next to someone named will. When Christina read this she squealed with delight. She leaned over and whispers about her crush on him. I could easily see they were perfect for each other. I lean over and tell her this. She smiles wider and walks over to him blushing.

I look up at the screen and see who my partner is, it was Four. I smiled knowing it was someone I knew. He leans ever and says

"I guess we are partners then tris."

"No duh Sherlock" I respond in a teasing tone

He rolls his eyes and opens his binder. I look down for my binder,

_Aha! There it is! _I think as I see my binder. I am about to grab it when I feel something hit the back of my neck. I feel around a grab a spitball. In turn and see a boy with olive colored skin and brown hair laughing with someone that looks just like him. In turn scowling. They look up at me from their chairs. They stop laughing when they realize it is me.

"oh no, its her" the first one whispers

"crap" the second whispers back

Four turns around and laughs he says "you two are dead!" I smile and give him a high five.

They look confused, "I thought you hated each other?"

I smirk "I did, but now you two take his place."

They shrink back I'm about to start, but the bell rings and in turn back around. I hear one of them mutter "Saved by the bell." I smirk and listen to Mrs. Matthews. Today we will go around and introduce our selves. I don't pay much attention, but I do hear Christina say she like fashion, will say he likes to read, and the two boys Zeke and Uriah say they are twins. Then finally it's fours turn. He stands and says I'm Four, and he sits back down. Wow mystery much? I stand and say

"I'm trips prior and Ive been taking fighting lessons since I was ten so I can beat you up." And with that in sit down to see four cringe. Ha. Ha. Ha. With that she assigns us to do one of those get to know your partner assignments. Of course since my partner is four, we decide to come to my house after school to do the assignment. And with that we head lunch.


	7. Chapter 7

Tris POV

I head down to lunch with four and Christina. Since four sits with Christina, undecided to sit with them. We head to the lunch line and I get whatever four gets. A hamburger and a slice of cake. We walk over to the table and I slide in between four and Christina. They introduce me to the twins, Uriah and Zeke, Marlene and Shauna, their girlfriends. And Lynn, Will, Al, and Lauren. They all say some form of hi to me. Four says to the group "in think she is a keeper." They must see my confused face, so they explain.

"If four likes the person, he says they are a keeper and they join our group." Lauren says.

I nod and realize that Uriah and Zeke are here. I walk over to them and jam by spiky bracelets into their backs. They yelp in pain. I smirk and say that's what they get for messing with me. I sit and eat my burger. They all stare at me. I furrow my brows.

"What?" I ask

They just shrug and continue to eat. The cake was amazing! We make small talk for about half of lunch. Uriah thought it would be funny to poke me in the stomach when I wasn't looking. When he poked he exclaimed about how hard it was. I rolled my eyes and punched him for touching me. Then I said "its called a six pack" He groaned and went back to his seat. After he recovered, he stood up and yelled

"PARTY AT MY PLACE FRIDAY AT SIX COME FOR A PEDRAD EXPERIENCE!" then he sat back down and continued to eat his lunch. The whole cafeteria was whispering about the party.

"hey tris? Ate you coming?" Christina asked

"yeah, sure" I replied

And with this Christina exploded "WECANHAVEMATCHINGOITFITSWITHMARLENEANDSHAUNABUTLYNNWONYWEARONEBUTYOUWILLK!" I sigh, ahe then told me to come to her house at 4. I hesitantly agreed. _At least I will look good for Four. Wait what look good for four? I don't even like him! Do I like four? No I don't. But he is so cute…. Get a grip Beatrice! I don't like him! Be honest with yourself… I like four? I LIKE FOUR!_

My mental war was ended when I heard my name. It was Marlene.

"so why are you so dark tris?" she asked

"Maybe I will tell you later, but not now." I replied

They all nodded in understanding

I got up to go throw my trash away but was stopped when I heard someone whisper in my ear

"I never forgot you trissy…" four whispered in my ear

And suddenly it all made sense, four and Tobias both had blue eyes, hooked nose, and dark brown hair. Only Tobias/four knew the name trissy. THIS MEANS FOUR IS TOBIAS.

I turn around tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Toby…" I whisper as I look at him with his arms open for a long needed hug.

I run, run like there was no tomorrow, running to my long gone friend, and with that I jump into his arms, only whispering "Toby" as he whispers "trissy". He holds me tighter and spins me around a few times. He comes to a stop and he pulls me even closer to him. He kisses my hair and whispers

"I missed you so much." He says,

I look up at him and see a single tear escape his eye. I smile up at him.

"I missed you too…" I whisper back

And with that he pulls me into him even closer and presses his lips to my hair once more, and we stay like that, forgetting the world around us. For all we need, is each other.

**A/N FOURTRIS! So if you did not see the previous A/N, I may not post till Sunday to Monday because I will be out of town. So thanks for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N so before I started writing this, I read a lot of other stories. So your idea might make its way into my story, so credit goes to you! I don't own divergent **

Tris POV

After a few moments we pulled apart. I immediately missed the warmth of his body pressed against mine. We gazed into each other's eyes for a moment, before looking away. The entire cafeteria was silent, staring at us. We turned back to our table, to see all our friends looking at us, mouths open. "close your mouths, you'll catch flies" I say smirking. All their mouths snap shut. Tobias turns to me and whispers "looks like we had an audience…" while gesturing to the cafeteria. Most of the girls glared at me, while the majority guys at Tobias. It was almost as if they were, _jealous? _Why I don't know the guys were I'm not pretty. But I could definitely see why the girls were. Four was so cute! Four chuckles, "thanks tris, your cute too" wait, crap, I said that out loud! Crap, crap, crap! I sighed and started to walk away, trying to hide my red cheeks. But I didn't get too far.

"Tris, wait" it was four, he had grabbed my wrist. "do you want to, um, go…" he said mumbling the last bit. "What?" I asked, I already know he wanted to ask me out, but I decided to tease him. He scratched the back his neck "do you want to go out with me?" I smiled at him and nodded. He smiled and whispered "Yes" to himself. I started to walk away, but he caught me by the waist and pulled me back again. I turned around, but before I could ask why he pulled me back again, he just pressed his lips to mine. He pulled back and whispered into my ear "you have no idea how long I wanted to do that since we were twelve!" I smiled and said, go talk to your friends, I'm going to class. And with that I walk out the door.

I'm about to enter my history class but some kids stop me. At the front was Molly? I think that was her name? "Stay away from Four, he mine!" she screamed in my face. I rolled my eyes at her "hun, do you know his real name? No you don't, so no he's not." I responded. She started to speak again but stopped when I felt someone hug me from behind, keeping his arms around me, chin resting on my head. "is everything okay here?" four asked. I turned my head and replied with a yes. He kissed my cheek, I smiled wider.

"You're with this midget? Ha! She looks like a twelve year old!" she scoffed

I froze, I was angry, but she was right, I do look like a twelve year old. Four must feel me stiffen, because he responds to her harshly "at least she's kind, and isn't a pig like you." And with that he pulled me into class and sat next to me. He pulled me into his arms as I cried into his chest. He knew that I was very self-conscious. When our parents died, people saw this as a opportunity to make fun of me. They called me fat and ugly. I stopped eating and I hid myself as much as possible. But Tobias always made sure I was okay. he ate every meal with me. to do this however, he decided to become vegetarian just like me, so he could always watch me, but sadly i was still underweight at only about 91 pounds **(A/N I decided to pit this in there, because im a vegetarian too, at only 75 pounds.)**. I stayed in his arms until our friends walked in and saw me crying into fours chest.

"what happened?" Lauren asked, clearly upset

"ill tell you after school at my house, just follow my car or my brothers car." I said, voice cracking

They nodded, but Zeke spoke up

"what cars?"

"um, mine is the black Lamborghini, and m brother has a red Porsche." I said nonchalantly.

All of their mouths, excluding Tobias, dropped open. Uriah dropped his binder.

"they are just cars." I mumbled, Tobias nodded in agreement. They just shook their heads. "of course you would say that, you both have Lamborghinis!" I just shrugged as the bell rang, and with that Tobias grabbed my hand from under the table, and we turned to face Mr. Amar.

**A/N s just to clear things up, Tobias's mom and tris's mom were both in the same car during the crash. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N So I have a question, should I do the cafeteria scene in Four's pov? Let me know in the comments. **

**Disclaimer: Veronica Roth is a girl, I'm not, so I don't own divergent =(**

After history, math and LA didn't have anything interesting. Just the occasional glare from molly and her goons. Apparently I had all my classes with Tobias and Christina, and all classes after lunch with the rest of the gang. To them, I was my kind self, but the rest of the school, I was still dark and edgy.

We all made our way down to PE together, but for some reason, again, Four Was glaring at people. I pulled his sleeve, he looked down at me his glare quickly changing into a smile. "What's up?" he asked, giving me his million dollar smile, making my insides melt. "what are glaring at?" I ask genuinely confused. He gives me a weird look and be shakes his head. "you don't see it do you?" I frown, what's he talking about? "all those boys are looking at you, so I'm letting them know THAT YOUR MINE." He said emphasizing the last three words, making our friends look at us, and a bunch of guys in the hall way walk away, and girls glaring at me. I just shake my head I'm about to argue about guys looking at me, but class is about to start, and I still need to bet into my uniform, I tell I'll talk to him after school.

Mr. Max comes out and tells us to do push-up's. We all start, but he stops all of us to scold us.

"lets face it, the majority of you suck at these. Congrats to Mr Eaton and miss prior for doing it correctly. Now four come up to the front and show us how you do a push up, and miss prior, sit on his back."

We make our way to the front of the room. Tobias starts to do his pushups, and I carefully sit on him. starts to praise Four's form and how he keeps his back completely straight. I zone out until I hear four say, "have you been eating? You're so light. Do I need to be concerned?" I sigh and say "I eat, and throw it all up…" I mumble the last part. He is about to speak, but Mr max tells us we can stop. He collapses, sending me right up against him. I get up, cheeks red and help him up. We go back to our assigned spots and we listen to the rest of the pushup lecture.

We head outside to run the mile. He tells us that the fastest time was exactly four minutes. _Of course, that's where Four's nickname comes from. _We line up and wait for the whistle to blow. i stand next to Christina and four. As the whistle goes off, I bolt from the line, passing every one, except four. He is s little bit ahead of me. By the time the rest of the class finishes the first lap, we are on ur last. We are nearing the finish, but four still is ahead. I push even harder and pass him just before we pass the finish line. I smile, thinking I beat the four. comes up to me smiling.

"exactly six minutes! That's the fastest time for a girl in this school! Maybe you wouldnconsider joining track?" I smile and nod. He nods and walks away. Four nudges me with his elbow, "six minutes? Wow, maybe we should call you six." I smirk and say "four and six, I like that" he hugs me and says "the perfect ten" he pulls me in closer, and I glady oblige, taking a whiff of his smell, metal, sweat and his cologne. And with me wrapped in his arms, I finally feel safe.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N OK sorry I haven't updated, but I had some work to do. I have also decided that starting soon, Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays will be my new story, while Tuesday, Thursday and Saturday will be this story. And Sunday, I might not update. Anyways, thanks to,**

**Divergentgirl18-thanks so much, I literally squealed when I read this!**

**Guest (you know who you are)- thanks! I really helps to know that I achieved my goal.**

**Other guest-ME TOO!**

**OTHER other guest- ok I said 2 years later instead of 6 years…**

**(I just went down the list)**

**AND A BIG SHOUTOUT TO LEGENDLOVER94, THANKS FOR ALL THE SUPPORT!**

**Disclaimer: I am a boy, veronica Roth isn't,**

**I am 13, she is 20+**

**I am graphing parabolas in 7th grade for algebra, she is probably not doing quadratics.**

**THEREFORE I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT**

Chapter 10

After we all change, we all walk out into the parking lot. When they see my car, they basically swarm it like bees to pollen on the anther of the angiosperm flowers during spring. **(A/N SORRY, I just had to do that. FYI I took a test, I'm dauntless, erudite and abnegation. Coughtriscough)** we decide to all crash at my place for the night, even though they just met me! Wow my friends rock! Four hops in my car and we wait for every one to pile into Zekes scion. We start to drive off with the others close behind.

About half way there four starts to speak, "tris, where are we going?" I roll my eyes, where else would be going? "the moon, my house, of course!" "this is the way to my house!"

"no way this is the way to my house! What is your address?" I ask him

He thinks for a second and replies "4644 allegiant drive."

"NO WAY IM 4646 ALLEGIANT DRIVE, WE'RE NEIGHBORS!"

"guess that means o can see you more, he replies smirking.

I roll my eyes and then a thought occurs to me "I just realized, what about Marcus?" I ask suddenly afraid

He tenses " It's fine, happens less frequently now, maybe once every week."

"Tobias please call the police" I say, tears on the edge of my eye.

He scoffs, "who would believe that the mayor beats his son?"

I just sigh as we pull into my house. My dad was out of town, and Caleb was at his nerd camp so we had the house to ourselves." So Caleb and my dad are out right now so we have the whole housetops ourselves." They nod, excitement evident on their faces. "so the fifth floor is mine, fourth is the guest room, third is Calebs, second is my dads, were in the first, so-"

"wait you each get a floor?" Uriah asks, incredulously

"yeah, now let me finish" I snap at him, he opens his mouth one more time but I cut him off

"NEXT ONE WHO INTERUPTS ME WILL LEAVE MY HOUSE WITH A BROKEN BONE!"

That shuts them up fast, I smirk at their pale faces.

"so no entering the second or third floors, girls on my floor, guys in the guest floor!"

They nod and I say, "so I know even though I hate homework, we need too finish it, so the next hour is for work, ok?" they groan but nod

"then after that, I have to tell you something important."

And with that, I send everyone to the top two floors for the homework.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N I took my surface to school today so I could work on the story, but in math, some one knocked it off my desk and it slid under some table. I didn't know cause he didn't tell me so I left for LA and some other kid found it and have it to the teacher and she locked it away so it wouldn't get stolen. She then left school, and now I have to wait until tomorrow to get it back, plus all my chapters are in it so I don't have a chapter for you :/. But instead I decided to give you the flashback from Tobias's POV. Also, I said I would post my new story today, but that's on my surface, so I will hopefully upload both story chapters tomorrow! Also just know, that I was going to do a authors note chapter or no chapter, but then I remembered how much I hated that as a reader. So unless it is absolutely necessary, I will not do that.

_flashback_

_being a Saturday, I had nothing to do, so I decided to take a walk to the park down the street. I walked slowly, knowing I probably wouldn't do anything there because I basically never talked to anyone, so no one ever talked to me. I reached the park, and sat on the empty swing set, just watching all the other kids playing with thee friends, and me sitting alone, not doing anything._

_i look down, my shoes becoming very interesting. I stare at my shoes until I feel a presence_. _I keep my head down until I hear "I'm Beatrice! I'm 8 who are you?" I look up surprised anyone would talk to me. I mean, everyone has ignored me before this._

___i look down, my shoes becoming very interesting. I stare at my shoes until I feel a presence_. _I keep my head down until I hear "I'm Beatrice! I'm 8 whats__ your name!" I look up surprised anyone would talk to me. I mean, everyone has ignored me before this. __"Hi! I'm Tobias, I am also 8!" Whilst I'm saying thIs, I look at her features. She has long blond hair, with striking gray-blue eyes. She is a little shorter then me, but she still looks like she has a lot of confidence. _

_____we started to talk and I found out we went to the same school. And for the next 4 years, we Would be best friends._

_____4 years later_

_____Earlier this week, i learned that we were moving to Chicago, and that we weren't coming back. I didn't tell tris(my nickname for her) because I didn't want to upset her anymore. this is because 2 years ago, when her mom and my mom were going_ shopping,_____ the car totaled and both our moms were killed instantly. She cried, but she cried even more when I told her how my dad abused me almost daily. I just didn't want to upset her._

_____but when she saw the sign in front of my house. I couldn't hold it back anymore. (FROZEN) I ran up to her pulling her into my arms, as she cried into me._

_"Trissy, I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I just couldn't see you upset…" i whispered_

_"will you come back?" she asked tears streaming down my cheek…_

_"I don't know, All I know is I'm moving to Chicago"_

_She started to sob, so I pulled her hand out, placing a small necklace in her hand, two T's linked together._

_"I'll never forget you Tris." I said a tear escaped his eye_

_"Me neither" she replied, my voice cracking_

_We hugged me tighter and I gently kissed her as my dad yelled at me to get in the car_

_"bye Tris" I whisper_

_i never saw her again_


	12. Chapter 12

A/N SO THIS IS JUST A FILLER CHAPTER

Chapter 12

Tobias/Four POV

Four drags me up to the fifth floor along with the other girls, the guys all stop at the fourth floor, but tris takes me up more.

"tris, not to be rude, but why am I here?" I ask

She rolls her eyes and says " the partner project" o nod as she pulls the page out of her binder

"kay what's your favorite color?" I ask looking if the sheet

"pitch black" she replies without hesitation

"same" I reply

"sport?" I she asks

A/N THIS WIL GO ON SO IM HOUNG TO STOP WRITING IT

After about half an hour we finish the 3 page questionnaire and we decide to relax

He grabs me by the waist, and situates me on his lap. Wrapping his arms around me. Pulling me closer, with his chin in my head, making up for the years together taken away from us.

A/N SORRY ITS SHORT. But the next chapter will be better, its confessions…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Sitting in four's lap, and not doing anything is really bugging me. I turn around, so I have my legs around his waist and I look into his deep blue eyes. Initially, his eyes widen from shock, but that quickly turns into a smile. "watcha doing there Trissy?" he asks. Instead of responding, I just press my lips to his, and he immediately relaxes into the kiss. He pushes me gently to the floor, keeping a hand on either side of me, locking me in place. He lies on top of me kissing me carefully. My hands curl into fists in his hair, while he held him up with one hand, he wrapped his arm around me.

I fumble around with the hem of his shirt, but then the door bursts open, with Chris and Uri barging in.

"Hey tri- GAAAHHHHH" Uri screamed

"MY EYES" Chris yelled

I got up with four, and retorted "I've seen you do much worse with will and Mar, so shut up"

Four chuckles at his, and I just smirk. "Well will you tell us now, what is going on with you?" Uri asks

I nod, and lead them to the fourth floor.

I guide everyone to the bed and we all sit together on top of it. The all look at me expectantly. Tobias squeezes my hand, giving me the courage to go on.

"When I was young, I had no friends, I was always the loner, who never did anything but sit in the corner, but one day, I met a young boy, four, and he became my best friends." I say the last part while smiling at Tobias. He smiles back. But my smile quickly turns into a frown as I continue.

"Due to us being the best of friends, our parents, naturally became friends too, everything was perfect for a few years. Me and my brother, were the closest twins around, and four here always took care of me." All my friends smiled at this part. But I squeezed my eyes shut at the next part. Four grabbed me by the waist and pulled me towards him, as I sobbed into his chest. Sobbing uncontrollably.

All my friends looked concerned. "You don't have to continue," Lauren says

"N-no…Ill continue." I say, regaining my composure.

"One day, four and I went to the park together, while Caleb and my dad worked around the house. Both our moms decided to go for a drive, around town, they said they would be back in 2 hours." I pause "they never did" Christina gasps

"While they were traveling, the car totaled, and they died instantly." I hear Lauren chocked back a sob

"Both, four, and my mom, were gone." I say a tear slipped my eye as I thought about my mom. I looked up to see a tear slip from Tobias's eye.

By this time, all the girls have tears streaming down their faces, and all the boys have clenched fists.

"I'm so sorry Tris, Four" Mar whispers

"Yeah" all of the others co=coursed

"I'm not done" I say

They all look up shocked

"After my mom died, I went into a stage of depression, and this is when other people started to make fun of me." I stop for a second, blinking back tears "they used my weakness to their advantage. The kids at school called me fat and ugly. I stopped eating and I hid myself from the world. I lost a lot of weight and people still made fun of me." They all had tears coming from their eyes, including the guys.

"Caleb was still working over his depression from losing mom. So he couldn't help me. But Four helped me. Even though he had problems of his own-"

"What problems" Chris asked

"It's not for me to tell" I reply

"But anyways, Four basely moved in with us, for like half of each week. He came for every meal, and he made sure I ate, or else, he would go back to his house, so I had to eat, so nothing would happen. He helped me gain some weight, and he helped me stand up to the bullies at school, which was most of the school." I say

"I eventually got over it, but I still am self-conscious. That's why when molly called me a midget, with the body of a 12 year old, I lost it." I say

Uriah clenched his fist "I AM GOING TO KILL HER" he screamed

I smile wryly "thanks Uri,"

He just smiles at me

"But then what happened next changed me forever." I say, I feel four tense behind me, knowing it involved him

"I was best friends with four, we did literally everything together, but then one day he said he had to move, he wanted to stay, but his dad had to do it." I said

"That's why when she realized it was me in the lunch room, she jumped into my arms." Four supplied

"Yeah, but that's why I'm so dark, I felt like everyone was leaving, so I built some walls, so I wouldn't have to feel the pain again. That's why I'm so wary of affection." I said

"Before we end the confessions, I need to tell you something." I turn to see it was four speaking.

"Four, you sure you want to do this?" he nods

"Just what I say, don't tell anyone, got it?" they all nodded

"The problem Tris was referring to, was that, my dad blamed me for My mom's death, so he started to abuse me." I heard half the room gasp

"He would whip me, starve me, and lock me in a closet, only tris knew, but now you know too."

"That's why we have been so edgy, and dark." I say

I expect them to laugh or something but instead, they all envelop me and four in a hug,.

"we will be here for you." Lauren whispers

We break apart and Uriah starts to joke around.

"Hey tris, get the Ribs! Let's eat that animal!" he says\

I stiffen, as well does Four.

"Uri, I hate to break it to you, but, I'm Vegetarian"

"What like Four?" he asks incredulously

"Yeah, who do you think got four into vegetarianism?" I ask

"You mean no meat?" Uri asks

"Yeah…"

"How can you not eat Animals?" he asks\

"Yes, and If someone else mentions eating animals, GOOD BYE TO YOU!"

They laugh and we head downstairs for dinner


	14. Chapter 14

A/N This is the second to last chapter… I decided instead of dragging this last event out, I would make it one long chapter. Im sorry if the story seems short, but I have 3 other stories going on. I have The Perfect 10, a story of 4 and 6, with no war (yet). I also have together, a story of tris, and Tobias, same initiation, and both with a dark past. And finally, I don't have a title, but I think it will be called, for you. Basically, Tris takes care of her younger siblings, 12 year old Percy, and 4 or 6(not sure how old yet) year old Ana. Even though they are siblings, she is their "mother". (Mom is dead, Dad is Somewhere, Caleb is an uncle). But, tris doesn't fall in love with four, at first, he actually, Bullies her…

YEAH! So right now only the perfect 10 is up, together, has 3 chapters written, and For You is still in planning. IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! My brother came home from college for a week, so I couldn't write, and I had severe writers block. Speaking of my brother, he found my story online, and he started putting reviews on The Perfect 10, to trick me into believing, I was a bad writer. (No he is not a bully, I kind of shot him with a slingshot, and he was REALLY mad, It was payback, And mindless fun) he said 'this sucks" and "this is inappropriate for little children. How could you?" Anyways thanks so much for all your kind words, I will hopefully update The Perfect 10 soon!

Dauntless4610 (_80

Tris POV

1 month later

My life was perfect. I had Tobias, and my friends, Caleb, My dad. I couldn't be happier. Today, it was normal, I head to choir with Tobias and Chris. We were singing a song called Chantez Alleluia. It has this really cool syncopated part, and it was SO COOL. After choir, Tobias, Chris and I walked to art. Turns out we had a new student in art today…

Tori walked to the front of the room and cleared her throat, getting our attention.

"Today we have a new student, his name is Al" she gestures to a boy to her right. He is big and looks like a big teddy bear. He smiles shyly and waves.

"Go sit next to tris, four and Christina." She says while pointing at our table. He looks at me and smiles. Oh No. I don't want to deal with a flirty guy right now. I have Tobias. And I don't want that to change. He slides into the seat next to me.

The art basically has "picnic benches" instead of traditional desks. This is so that we have more room for our art, and we can move around easier. Al looks at me again and smiles. I stare at him in return, and turn back to my art work. It's a ghost that is attacking a man. Dark. It's a charcoal drawing. Im using a red chalk, to draw the eyes of the ghost and man, when I notice al is speaking to me. "So, Pretty One, you want to hang out later?" he slides closer to me. I slide away, and closer to tobias, who is glaring at al right now. But al doesn't take the hint. He slides closer to me and I slide to Tobias, who puts an arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him, while glaring at Al. Al seems to notice and he frowns and scoots away. But he is looking at me out of the corner of his eye. Stalker.

The next few periods, Al seems to stare at me all the time, and he tries to sit with me, but if not possible, he sits with molly, peter and drew. My enemies. Al is really starting to creep me out, cause he keeps on making the "call me" gesture to me. I Kiss Tobias, But he doesn't back off.

*skip to lunch*

I sat down next to tobias at lunch, and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Whats wrong?" he asked, worry in his voice

"Al" I reply simply. He just nods and kisses my forehead. I start to eat my muffin, when I feel a presence next to me. I look up to see al. he smiles at me. I frown, and back into Four. Al grabs my hand, and yanks me out of Four's grasp. He looks at me and smiles. I gulp. I do not like this, Four grabs me and tries to pull me back to him, but al is gripping me too tight.

"So you want to do something later?" he asks. I squirm out of his grasp, and into Fours lap.

"No, I have plans With My Boyfriend." I say emphasizing the word Boyfriend. But all doesn't seem to notice

"He doen't have to know." How clueless can he be? Im sitting in Fours lap right now!

"he already does know." Tobias says. Al looks at him.

"How?" he asks Clueless

"Because… i am her boyfriend." He says

Al looks at me in shock "Why him, we are perfect for each other. I need you! You need Me!" he practically screams. I shake my head

"No, I don't want you, I want Four, now go, before I make you go to the hospital" I growl

Al storms away, scowling. I turn around and kiss Tobias on the cheek.

"I love you Toby" I whisper

"I love you too." He says back.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N this is probably the second to last chapter! I know that I said that last chapter, but whatever! Thank you guys so much for all the kind reviews! I know there are only 15-ish chapters, but I don't know how to continue this story. =(. But anyways thank you so much for all the help! So I will be posting the perfect ten from now on. And soon, I will be posting, Together, and For You. SO YAY! Again thanks for all the help!

ALSO I JUST REACHED 10,000 VIEWS, THANK YOU SO MUCH!

keep calm and fanboy on! (or fangirl)

Dauntless4610

Chapter 15

Al is really creeping me out now. Where ever I go, he seems to be there. And he is always whipering to peter, and they glance at me. Freaks. I walk out of school, putting on my ear buds, listening to imagine dragons. I am bobbing my head up and down slightly, when I fell something cover my eyes and mouth. I thrash around, trying to escape. That's when I feel a sharp pain in the side of my head. Before I go out, I drop my necklace on the ground. Then it goes dark.

I wake up, tied to a chair in a dark, musty room. I squint my eyes, but I don't see anything. I try to undo the zip tie on my arms and legs. But, I cant I give up and I feel a tear slip my eye. I stare at the wall until ihear the door open. I turn my head to the door to see two figures coming in. Peter, and Al. they look at my state and smirk.

"What do you want" I growl

"You" al says and kisses me. I flail and try to escape. He pulls back and frowns

"Don't pretend like you don't like it." He says. YUCK.

I groan and look to ground. Why does everything happen to me? Al take a knife out of his pocket and brings it down towards me. No, NO!

It gets closer

Closer

Closer

I scream.

He cuts the ziptie on my arms. He hands me a old muffin. I bite into it and chew. Al and Peter leave the room, locking the door behind them.

Tobias POV

I was waking to my house when I feel a bling fold over my eyes, I am aboust to punch when I hear

"If you hurt me, Tris will get it" I freeze and let them take me away, but not before I drop the necklace I have that matches tris.

Tris POV

Imy head shoots up I see Peter walk in to the room white a knife. He cuts the ziptie, and pushes me to the floor. He starts to kick me in the side. I scream in pain. He laughs and walks out of the room. I roll up in a ball and silently cry. That's when I hear a grunt and a thud. I look up and see Tobias, on the floor, looking straight at me.

"Toby!" I scream, and run into his outstretched arms, ignoring the pain in my ribs. He holds me tight against him. I hold him back. He pulls back and looks at me.

"Tris where are we?" he asks

"I don't know" I reply sadly

"we need to escape," He says seriously.

I look at him and nod.

"so what do we do?" I ask

"well we could…"

XxTimeSkipxX

Our plan is simple, we hang out here for a few more days and amass supplies, or until someone saves us. Whichever comes first. Right now, we have some food, and two knives. (they were strapped to our thighs). We talk and hold each other while waiting for more supplies. About an hour later, Al comes in and sees us together and growls. He throws down a pile of blankets and a pillow. He walks up to me and pulls me off of Tobias's lap. He kisses me hard. I squeal in disgust. Tobias holds my hand, telling me to just go with it, so no one gets hurt. Al pulls back and looks at me. He smirks and walks out of the room.

Tobias grabs me and pulls me to his chest as I cry into him. He takes me off of him and grabs the blankets. He places the two thicks ones on top of each other. To form a small "bed" he takes the thin one a folds it on top. I glance at my watch. 11:00. Tobias glances at his watch as well.

"11 o clock, time to sleep." He says he unzips his sweatshirt. He pulls me to his chest, and then zips it up again. Leaving me pressed to his chest. I look up at him questionably. He smirks at me

"We need to stay warm. I wrap my arms around his waist, and he does the same. He lies down on the "bed", bringing mw with him. He brings his legs up, kind of like he was sitting. And he places my legs between. Shielding my body, from all bad things. I kiss his nose, and whisper to him

"I love you tobias."

He smiles and pulls me closer, letting me burry my head in his chest.

"I love you tris."

And we fall asleep, wrapped in each others arms.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"wake up lovebirds," I hear. I look up and see a glaring al, and a smirking peter. I shake Tobias awake, he groggily wakes up, his sleepy eyes, immeadiately becoming alert, when he notices the presence of Al and Peter. He glares at them, and Al growls at him. He looks at me a smiles, and winks. I whimper, and duck my head in Tobias' sweatshirt. Tobias wraps, his arms tightly around me. Making me feel safe.

"GET AWAY FROM MY GIRL!" Al screams. What? I was never, his girl. Where does he get these ideas from? He kicks Tobias in the side, multiple times, Tobias groans in pain, but doesn't dare, move, in fear of Al hurting me. Al kicks Tobias in his Back, hitting his scars. He yelps. I can't take it anymore.

'Stop" I yell. The kicking stops, I unzip the jacket, and slip out of Tobias' grasp. "Please don't hurt him, hurt me instead." I whisper.

Tobias grabs my hand, "Tris, no, its fi-" I cut him off. "No its not, they can hurt me instead."

"that can be arranged" a deep cold voice says. I turn to see a face I wished I would never see again.

'Marcus" Tobias says, his voice showing fear and anger at the same time.

"Hello To-" I cut him off, before he can say Tobias' name in front of Al and Peter.

"What do you want Marcus" I snarl at him.

He looks at me and says "Revenge" he pauses, and says, and ill get it through you. He pulls out a camera, and starts recording. He hands it to peter, who points it at us, while Al has a gun pressed against Tobias' skull, preventing him from moving. Marcus walks up, and kisses me. I try to struggle out, but his grip is to tight, tears are streaming down my cheek. Tobias growls, as Marcus, kisses me once again.

Detective/Officer Turner POV

Day 1 of the FourTris Kidnapping Case

At 5:49, yesterday, I got a call, from a woman, Natalie Prior, that said her daughter, Beatrice Prior was missing. Then, at 5:57, I got a call from a man who said he saw a boy, being blindfolded, and pulled into a van. Both of these kidnappings took place on the same street.

At 6:10, I was at the scene, I only found two clues, two necklaces, one belonging to a boy, one to a girl. Each was a pair of two't's interlocking. We suspect that these belong to the victims of the case. A girl, Beatrice 'Tris' Prior, and Tobias 'Four' Eaton. Further questioning from their friends show, that these two were friends from childhood, both had dark pasts, But they wouldn't say anything about their pasts, and that the only trouble, was a jealous boy named Al, and his plotting with his friend Peter.

I put Al and Peter into the suspect list. I checked the security footage from the stop sign, that was near the kidnapping area. The footage that showed the girl, Beatrice, being abducted, not only had two boys, which were found out to be, in fact, Peter and Al. Plus a tall man. But when we zoomed in, and listened to the audio, what we heard was shocking. The footage was of the Mayor, Marcus Eaton. The boy, Tobias', father. The audio went like this

"Marcus, we got her, now what?" Peter asked Marcus, showing that Marcus was behind this

"Now we take her to the point, and get revenge on Natalie." Marcus said. Natalie, the girls mother

"How are we going to do this?" Al asked

"Simple, with the help of a camera, and from some of my friends." Marcus said

'Who?" Al and Peter said simultaneously

"The ones I ordered to destroy the Divergent Company" he Replied smugly

The destruction of the Divergent Company was one of my other cases. Looks like this suspect ranges in more than one case. It seems as if it will take a few more chapters then the author originally said it would to complete this fanfiction. (A/N I put that in there, because, if you are anything like me, you skip half of the authors notes. SO I WILL MAKE THIS STORY LONGER!)


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N so in the last chapter, it said revenge on Natalie Prior, then I remembered, Natalie is DEAD. So now it is revenge on Andrew Prior.**

**Also I am sorry for not updating frequently. I have been really busy. And I am quite upset. So far, in one week, about 10-20 people have called me anorexic, and it really bugs me. They all do this, because it got out that I lost weight over the past month. Last month, I weighed about 76 pounds. Now, I weigh about 70. I don't think that's too bad for a 13 year old boy, but apparently, it means I am anorexic. They say that I don't eat enough, my daily meal is this: breakfast: ¾ glass of milk. Lunch: 2 slices of bread, 3 strawberries Dinner: cup of rice. I don't even think I am fat, I am just not hungry! It does not mean I am anorexic! **

**The next thing is, I have a really, really high voice, for a 13 year old. My voice is higher than a 9 year old girl that I know. So anyways, I jump and flinch a lot, because I am a very shy person. Then one day in sixth period (Advanced LA) some girl, bought this really realistic cockroach thing, and placed it on my shoulder. One thing you should know about me, is I like bugs, they fascinate me, yet I am kind of "afraid" of them. This only goes for a few of them. (Bees, wasps, hornets, cockroaches etc.). So when she was like "hey S-! (My real name will remain hidden…) What's that on your shoulder?" I looked down, and thought I saw a real cockroach. So, I screamed, super loudly, and jumped under the desk. Thing is this caused everyone in the class, to stare at the general area of the scream. I HATE ATTENTION! Heck, I even hate Human interaction, unless it is with my close, close friends or family. This caused me to get scared, and embarrassed. And apparently, the kids in my class, who didn't know it was me who screamed, thought it was a girl. AND… the kids in the class next door heard my scream as well. Yay me!**

**Also, my mom says I spend too much time on the computer, so she doesn't let me type… also intend to wear a lot of black. Also when I watch a movie, and the scary part comes on, I just imagine it without special effects, so I laugh, causing people to think I a dark, (this is cause, I was reading a story, and someone got killed, leading them to think I was demented.)**

**Then in choir, we got three new songs. One, involved me, a guy, singing about kissing a guy. I. Am. Not. Like. That. Luckily we voted against the song. Next we got a song, which the teacher, wanted me to have a bromance, with the only other boy in choir. (She literally said, you two will have a bromance.) And I'm like, NOPE! Then we voted against it. YAY! Finally the last song, involves us dancing. Shaking our bodies really weirdly. *Cringes*. But Choir is fun. Like once our teacher was like. "No leaving the risers. If you need water, then die." And like everyone was dying on the floor, with laughter.**

**We also had a sub in choir, who gave us a lecture, on the meaning of love. For 20 MINUTES! Thanks for wasting our time. Then we had two weeks of non-stop standardized tests, and then a science vertebrate test. They wanted us to eat, with the 8****th**** graders! (Because choir is a combo class) and the 7****th**** graders are like. How about, no. so we ate in the choir room, talking about ships from books, and OTPs. Then we talked about Danisnotonfire (Best youtuber EVER! With some harsh language). Plus Horror stories. Throw in a math completion, and a bunch of pesky 8****th**** graders. Speaking of 8****th**** graders, the some of the 8****th**** graders in art are so not smart. (I don't want to call them stupid). I'm in a 8****th**** grade art class, and there are only two other 7****th**** graders. And the 8****th**** graders think they are so smart. Here are some of their conversations"**

**8****th**** grader: "I'm So Smart, I have a 3****rd**** grade reading level!"**

**Me "Well that's nice, in 3****rd**** grade, I was a college reading level"**

**Other 7****th**** grader "me too"**

**Other other 7****th**** grader "me three!"**

**~0~**

**Another was**

**Teacher "you need to find the circumference of the base, if you don't know, what that is, ask one of the smart kids."**

**8****th**** grader "What's Circumference?"**

**Me "circumference is the distance around a circle."**

**Other 7****th**** grader "it is found when you multiply the diameter by pi"**

**8****th**** grader "What's Diameter?"**

**Other 8****th**** grader 'What's pi?"**

**Me "Diameter, is the distance across a circle"**

**Other 7****th**** grader 'Pi is approximately 3.14"**

**8****th**** grader "How do you remember this? We are supposed to be smarter then you!"**

**HA HA NO.**

**Then the art teacher spends a whole day, teaching us how to use a ruler, because some of the 8****th**** graders, don't know how TO DO SUCH A SIMPLE TASK! **

**Yeah, so that's my life. **

**So I will make this story longer then I thought! So yay! And the perfect Ten will be updated, after I finish this story… So that is my daily Rant.**

**Keep calm and Fanboy on! (or fangirl)**

**Or**

**Keep calm and Ship fourtris**

**Or you could do both!**

**~S—(Name will remain hidden) (_80**

**Veronica Roth, is not being called anorexic, and rationalizing fractions, with the quadratic formula (Thanks for making me do that Algebra). So I am not Veronica Roth. Si don't own divergent. :'(**

**Chapter 17**

Tris POV

Marcus pulls away, I have tears streaming down my face. He grins evilly, and gives me another quick kiss. I scream in fear. His evil grin disappears and is replaced with a cold hard glare. He raises his hand and slaps me across the face. He throws ne to the floor and walks out, but not until he sends the video of him kissing me, to dad. Al follows Marcus, but Peter, come up to me and starts to kick my sides.

Tobias lunges, but stops, when peter says, "Come closer and I will kill her." He kicks me one more time, before walking away. I hear the door lock. I Sob, and crawl into Tobias' open arms. He pulls me against him and smooth's my hair, whispering things to me. I stop crying, and look up at him. I kiss him lightly. He smiles wryly. He picks me up and sets me on the "bed". He pulls on his hoodie, and pulls me towards him. Even if we just woke up, I am still tired. He put me under himself, and locks me in a lifesaving prison. And with that we drift off to sleep.

Detective/Officer Turner POV

We are searching for the vans that the two children were kidnapped in. but it seems that Marcus, Peter and Al, have discarded their vans, and run away by foot, making us lose their trails, so we don't know where they have taken them. At 4:00 in the morning, I got a call from the girls' dad, saying that emailed him just then. I hop in my car, and get at his house at 4:32. Andrew, the father is in tears. He hands me his Mac, and sits on the couch, crying. This is the first time I have seen a grown man cry. I must find this girl, for him.

I start the video. It shows Marcus, kissing Tris, and Tobias, at gun point. Tris is crying. The video cuts and is replaced with an angry Marcus. 'This is what you get for stealing her from me." Video Marcus says, and the screen goes black. I trace the email back, and it seems as if it was sent from a house in the Philippines. I get her dad, and call the police station, looks like we are going to the Philippines.

Tris POV a few days later

"Tris!" Tobias whispers to me. I look up, my vision blurry from sleep. He smiles at me, and pulls me up into his lap. He runs his fingers through my long hair, taking out all the knots that I acquired from the kidnapping. I turn my head and look at him, he smiles at me, and I smile back. He brings his hand back up to my hair, but I grab his wrist to stop it. He frowns at me, I smile and set it in his lap.

"Tobias, we need to escape, not groom each other like monkeys" I say which causes him to laugh.

"Tobias, what supplies do we have?" I ask

'We have a few days of food, a portable blanket, knives, and, I managed to get Peter and Al's phone" he says. I smirk at the thought of Tobias sneaking away their phones. I am about to speak when the door slams open. Marcus walks in with Al and Peter on either side of him.

'You have been here for 5 days" Marcus says

"So what" I snap back at him, which causes peter to flinch. I laugh along with Tobias. Marcus walks up and grabs my throat, while Al and Peter take two guns to Tobias' head. "I am tired of you, I only needed you to get back at Andrew, but now, you are useless." He pushes me against the wall, and pulls out a gun, he presses it to my head.

"Sweet dreams princess, my son will join you soon." he whispers.

I hear the trigger click. This is it. I am going to die.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I close my eyes, waiting for the shot.

But it never comes.

I look up to see a unconscious Peter, Al, and Marcus on the floor, and a worried Tobias looking at me. He runs to me, and wraps his strong arms around me. I feel a Sob, push up my throat, and escape me,. Soon, my body is wracking with sobs, my body shaking, as I cry. Tobias rubs soothing circles on my back. He whispers words into my hair, eventually calming me down.

He puts his large hands on my shoulders, and gently pushes me back, so he can look at me. "Tris, we need to get out of here." He says. "Well what do you propose we do?" I ask excitedly, while looking up at his deep blue eyes. He smiles down at me.

"It's quite simple really" he tells me while walking over to Marcus. I watch him as he picks Marcus up, and literally, chucks, him to the corner, where the bodies of Peter and Al lay. I the sight of Marcus hitting the ground with a thump, makes me chuckle a little.

Tobias turns to look at me with a ghost of a smile on his face. 'Hey tris? Can you get me some rope or something?" he asks. I nod, and start to look around the spacious basement, until, I find a black electrical cable, probably used when this place was not a house for kidnapping. I pick the cable up, and walk to Tobias, who is looking around the room, for other supplies.

I tap his shoulder, and stick out the cable, showing it to him. He grins, and kisses my forehead. He takes the knife from his waistband of his jeans, and cuts the long cable into 6, long segments. "Tris, take two of them, and tie, one around Al's arms, and the other around his legs." He instructs. I nod, and tie Al's limbs up, as tight as possible. Once done, I watch Tobias, finish of with Peter. After he finishes, I help him carry their bodies to the farthest corner of the room.

"Now what?" I ask once our task is complete. Tobias looks at me and smiles. "We Get out of here"

After Securing the cables, we managed to get the keys to the basement from each of them. It involved putting my hands into their pockets. HOW ABOUT NO. using the keys, we managed to get out of the basement, by unlocking the door. (DUH) carrying small packs we salvaged, from the bags they threw the food in, we put our supplies in and looked around the now abandoned house.

"Hey Tobias?" I ask, causing him to turn and look at me, away from the basement door, which he was locking. "Yes?" I look up at him. "We should call for help." His expression brightens, "Why didn't I think of that?" I shrug, as he pulls out Al's phone and dials my dad's number.

Officer/Detective Turner POV

At about 1:00 in the Philippines, or 12:00 in Chicago. We landed in Manila, Philippines. Now it was time to find the kids. About 23 minutes later (1:23 in the Philippines, or 12:23 in Chicago) The father of the girl, Andrew, got a call, the phone ID showed it was one of the kidnappers, Al. we started the Trace, to track down the kidnappers.

When the phone call is initiated, instead of Al, on the face time screen, it was the kids, Beatrice & Tobias/Tris & Four. "Dad!" the girl, Beatrice, practically screams. "Bea!" he says, relief flooding his voice. I pull his phone out of Andrews hand at look at the screen. The boy's face, Tobias, immediately gets guarded. "Who are you?" he growls at me, while protectively pushing Beatrice behind him, even though, I can't touch her. "I am officer Turner, I have been assigned to your kidnapping case."

Tobias sighs, and pulls Beatrice out from behind him, but still keeping his arms around her. "Where are you located?" Andrew and I ask at the same time.

"We are on xXXxXxxX drive" Tobias responds. "We will be there shortly." I say, and I hang up, and head over to xXXxXxxX drive.

Tobias POV

The phone line goes dead, and I slip the phone into my pocket. I turn Tris around in my arms. I hold her tight against me, and run my fingers through her hair. She looks up at me and smiles. I lean down and kiss her lightly. I tighten my grip around her. I smile slightly as I pull away from her. I am about to say something, when she is ripped from my arms. I scream as Marcus takes a knife out of his pocket, and shoves it into Tris' heart. She gasps, and crumples to the ground, and whispers, "I love you Tobias" and then her eyes close, and her body goes limp.

**The End **

**JK!**

I scream, as Tris is ripped from my arms, into the arms of a angry Marcus, Al and Peter. Marcus pulls out a knife, and pushes it to Tris' back, Cutting through her shirt, and her skin. He cuts her back, with long cuts, and then presses the knife to her throat. A tear slips her eye, and she whispers "I love you Tobias" Marcus laughs, and is about to push the knife in, when I hear three shots, and Marcus, Al, and Peter, all collapse, Tranquilizer darts sticking out of their backs. I run to tris, as she collapses in my arms. Tears streaming down her face. Her back, will now be covered in scars, just like mine. Officer Turner, and Andrew burst in and see us.

I take Tris' chin, and pull it up, so her eyes meet mine. I press my lips to hers.

Tris POV

We may not be in the perfect place

Tobias POV

Or at the perfect time

Tris POV

But, we have each other

Tobias POV

And that's all we need to be happy

Tris POV

Each other

Tobias POV

Through thick or thin

Tris POV

Because

Tobias POV

Because

Tris POV

He

Tobias POV

She

Tris POV

Is

Tobias POV

Is

Tris POV

Mine.

Tobias POV

Mine.

Both POV

And I am in love with them

**THE REAL END?**

**A/N Thank you so, so, so, so much for reading this story! This is the end Changing Over Time: Modern Day. But do you want a sequel? If you want answers, such as, why did Marcus want revenge on Tris? What is the Divergent Co.? What happens to FourTris? If you want me to make a sequel, leave a review that says you want a sequel, any suggestions/ideas, and possibly a new title for the story. I am leaving this in your hands! Thank you again, for all the kind words!**

**Keep calm and fanboy on! (or Fangirl)**

**Or**

**Keep calm, and ship FourTris!**

**Or**

**DO BOTH!**

**-S - - (My name is hidden in The Perfect 10)**


End file.
